kindiefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:M V Shin Seol Hee (신설희) - Are You Crying?
Descripción Artist : Shin Seol Hee Album Title : Surge 7.4 Release Date : 2018.04.25 Genre : Folk here Apple Music - https://goo.gl/ghkGcf Melon - https://goo.gl/9ECGZi Naver Music - https://goo.gl/yckgvv Mnet - https://goo.gl/e6AucC Bugs - https://goo.gl/nNpXPn Genie - https://goo.gl/imERWE ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic 7.4 – Our 21st Century I wrote on the emotions of life, especially the emptiness that is felt by being born and raised in the dense city of Seoul. The flow of air stops, and time is pushed like a wave. The density of this small room, called Seoul, is so full there is no empty space. Temperatures rise sharply so that only abnormal signals and radical vibrations are felt. I still forcibly forget the desire to escape this place. In some sense, Loneliness is obvious and the reckless emotions that come to us in that moment should be allowed to flow. Sometimes in the crowd, sometimes alone The place where I barely live that singing a sad song with a smile is the present, the near future, and the past. CREDIT Produced by Shin Seol Hee Mixed by Oya (01, 02, 04 Track), Munkustraep (03, 05 Track) Mastered by Oya at Bittersweet Studio, Munkustraep Recorded at Mushroom Records, Platform Chagdong61 Studio Supported by Platform Changdong61 Artwork by Lee ilju M/V Director Lee Inwoo M/V Assistant director Jeong Jimin - 신설희 7.4 - 우리의 21세기 촘촘한 무늬의 도시 서울에서 태어나 자라며 느낀 삶의 감정들, 특히 공허함에 대한 순간들을 붙잡아 넣었습니다. 공기의 흐름은 역류하듯 멈춰 있고 시간은 파도처럼 빠르게 밀려옵니다. 서울이라는 작은 방의 밀도는 꽉 차서 빈 공간이 없게 되었고 온도는 급격히 상승하여 이상 신호들과 과격한 진동만이 느껴집니다. 나는 이곳을 당장이라도 뛰쳐나가고 싶은 마음을 매번 욱여 넣습니다. 외로움은 어찌 보면 당연한 것이고, 순간 찾아오는 무모한 감정들은 그저 흐르게 두면 될 일입니다. 때로는 무리 지으며 때로는 혼자서, 슬픈 노래에 겨우 미소 지으며 어떻게든 살아가는 이곳은 현재이며 가까운 미래이고 과거입니다. 01. Surge 7.4 Song & Arranged by 김영웅 (of Cabletie) Lyrics by 신설희 Performed by 신설희 (Vocals / Piano) 김환수 (Acoustic Guitar) 김설령 (Cello) 오야생조래광현 (Bass) 윤병우 (Drums) Cocoarose (Saxophone) 02. Are You Crying? Song & Lyrics by 신설희 Arranged & Performed by 신설희 (Vocals / Piano / Computer Programming) 김환수 (Acoustic Guitar) 오야생조래광현 (Bass) 윤병우 (Drums) Cocoarose (Saxophone) 03. Eternal Tunnel Song & Lyrics by 신설희 Arranged & Performed by 신설희 (Vocals / Acoustic Guitar / Computer Programming) Additional thanks to Tim Na 04. 빛의 부재 Song & Lyrics by 신설희 Arranged & Performed by 신설희 (Vocals / Piano / Computer Programming) 김환수 (Acoustic Guitar) 김설령 (Cello) 오야생조래광현 (Bass) 윤병우 (Drums) 05 .Eat Alone Song & Arranged by Orb (오브) Lyrics by Orb, 신설희, 이인우 Performed by 신설희 (Vocals) Orb (Electric Guitar / Computer Programming) CREDIT Produced by Shin Seol Hee Mixed by Oya (01, 02, 04 Track), Munkustraep (03, 05 Track) Mastered by Oya at Bittersweet Studio, Munkustraep Recorded at Mushroom Records, Platform Chagdong61 Studio Supported by Platform Changdong61 Artwork by Lee ilju M/V Director Lee Inwoo M/V Assistant director Jeong Jimin ■ More about Shin Seol Hee https://www.youtube.com/user/officialsury https://www.facebook.com/surieroc https://twitter.com/suriemusic https://www.instagram.com/surieroc/ Categoría:Vídeos